


A day like any other

by Sagittra



Series: The BOOM Conspiration [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Peter Parker Breaking the Fourth Wall (kinda), Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: Peter and Wade enjoy a quiet (or is it?) day together.





	A day like any other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DropTheBeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropTheBeet/gifts), [solus_piccolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solus_piccolo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637368) by [DropTheBeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropTheBeet/pseuds/DropTheBeet). 



> Hello, this is the first work I post on AO3. It's inspired by a discussion with DropTheBeet on her wonderful story "Say my name" (check it out, it's awesome).
> 
> I dedicate this work to DropTheBeet (my dear Fairy Porn Mother 💗) who encouraged me to try writing something and to solus_piccolo who was my first supporter with this story.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are some mistakes... English isn't my first language (French is) so please tell me if there are things that don't make sense.
> 
> This work hadn't been betaed or anything.
> 
> This work is part of a series, I censured the name of the series as to not spoil you, dear readers. I'll reveal the name later (if I don't forget 😅).
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a normal Wednesday in Peter and Wade's lives. Well, as normal as it could get for them anyway.

Peter had finished taking his exams the week before and wouldn't get his results before another week so they were enjoying just being together.

They woke up when they wanted and usually snuggled in bed for a while until one of them was too hungry to keep staying in bed. Wade was adamant that they had to eat pancakes every morning and sauntered across their apartment to cool his delicious fluffy trademark pancakes. Sometimes he brought them back in the bedroom for them to have breakfast in bed but usually Peter dragged himself in the kitchen to watch Wade cook.

Or at least try to cook while Peter distracted him. But it was Wade's fault; did he really have to only wear an apron to cook? Not that Peter was complaining, it really was a sight to see Wade flipping expertly some pancakes and wiggle his hips to the rhythm of the song that he was happily whistling.

Since Wade caught Peter staring at his giggling add one morning he took great delight in moving his sweet buns extra hard for his audience. The show always managed to wake Peter better than any black coffee could ever do and it often 'backfired' for Wade and his pancakes. Things ended poorly for the food (usually too cooked to be edible) and far better for Wade who ended up usually with an armful or a lapful of horny Baby Boy.

Other times, it was Peter that was assaulted by Wade while he innocently sat on the counter only wearing one of Wade's oversized shirt that showed the milky skin of his thighs. Peter might also move his legs not so innocently to show off his lean muscles. He also opened the cupboards where the ingredients for Wade's pancakes were with his feet to show how flexible he was.

After eating their pancakes at the kitchen's table or in their bed they always took a shower together. Taking their sweet time under the hot spray of water, washing each other's body lovingly and enjoying the moment. The rest of the day, they lazed around the flat or got outside for grossest shopping. They sometimes just got out to take a stroll in the nearby park while holding hands and exchanging loving gazes.

That particular day they had chosen to stay at home. It was too hot outside and the air was thick so the couple was happily cuddled in their big comfortable couch inside of their climatized apartment.

"You know," Wade started "the writer really had a ducking good idea to climatize this apartment."  
Peter moved his head a bit on Wade's shoulder to look at his boyfriend's face.

"We can get as much skin to skin contact as we want without sweating like Spideypig and Piggypool on a clothed beach day." the Merc rambled "At least she did something right for once, unlike how she left us for a week! I swear Baby Boy, this girl wrote a whole page within an hour and then nothing for a week." he looked at something in the room and raised his fist. "You hear me, writer? Your curly handwriting won't save you from me! You better write something nice to make up for it! Or else-"

"Come on Wade, give her a break. I'm sure she does what she can." interrupted Peter.

"Huh, you're just on her side because she decided it like that." Wade pouted.

Peter put his book on the coffee table next to their couch and moved from where he was pressed against Wade's side to lay flat on his stomach on top of the Merc.

"Babe, I know how much you love breaking the fourth wall but, don't you think that there might be other things that you can focus on right now?" he said innocently while running a finger in Wade's scarred collarbones.

Wade smiled and a mischievous glint gleaned in his eyes, "Oh? Do you have something in mind?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Peter's finger moved to Wade's jugular and the man shivered under him.

"I think that someone's anatomy lessons paid," Wade grunted with his eyes closed, he lifted his chin to give better access to his boyfriend. "If you keep doing that-" he trailed off when Peter's lips found their way in the other side of his neck.

Wade let out a deep moan when he felt Peter's velvety tongue on his pulse. The younger kissed, licked and sucked at the sensitive skin on the Merc's neck and Wade couldn't choose between cursing or moaning so he did both. A lot.

"Baby Boy..." his voice was hoarse and he swallowed loudly when Peter hummed against his Adam's apple. "Oh my Spidey God, I love you so much Bambi!" he wrapped his arms around the lithe body of his boyfriend and gave him a look of pure adoration from where he was lying under the younger man.

Peter's laugh bubbled between them before he replied, "I know. Now shut up and let me love you."

"Aw, I like it when you're bossy Webs!"  
Peter gave him a look and Wade pinched his lips comically.

"Well, you sure are 'the Merc with a Mouth' for some reason. I guess that I don't have any other choice... I'll have to keep this pretty mouth busy if I want you to stop talking." Peter smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah Baby, do your worst!" encouraged Wade.

Peter places a hand on Wade's jaw and slowly leaned down. Their lips met midway and Peter had to push Wade back down.

"Relax Honey, let's take our time..." Peter whispered in Wade's ear.

He could feel the Merc's ragged breath on his cheek. He leaned down once again, kissing Wade gently and running a thumb on the strong jawline while he pinned the other man on the couch. The kiss deepened, from gentle and slow to passionate and sometimes toothy. Their tongues were dancing together and their hands were everywhere on each other. Their legs tangled and when they broke apart the kiss for some much-needed air their foreheads were kept together firmly.

Peter gave a loving peck on Wade's nose and smiled, "I love you, Wade."

The words had just left his mouth when a loud 'BANG' was heard above their heads and glitters started to rain on them. The two men jumped, ready to fight but there wasn't anyone else in their flat. Only glitters falling everywhere and heart-shaped balloons with the Spideypool logo on it.

"What the fuck is that?!" asked Peter from the ceiling. He looked down at Wade, the man had glitters everywhere on him and Peter guessed that he had the same glitter coated everything.

"The writer made our love shine out physically, Sparkley Spidey!" Wade shouted happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it, leave a little comment below if you feel like it 🙂
> 
> If you saw anything strange, please tell me so that I can change it.
> 
> I wasn't very inspired for the tags and I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> I hope to see or read you soon!


End file.
